I'm a Barbie Girl
by 0ak
Summary: Una chica fácil, rubia, de cuerpo perfecto y siempre soltera. De seguro era la canción de Draco-soy-perfecto-como -para -preocuparme-Malfoy


La vida sigue , su mayor "locura", por no decir problema, ya esta muerta. Y sigue con lo que todos querian, el siguió con lo que se esperaba que hiciera luego de que la guerra acabará, salía con Ginny, entraría a la academia de aurores y seria de seguro el padrino de el primer hijo de sus amigos, tendría una linda familia y una casa hogareña. Nada que alguien no deseara... pero.

El no era cualquier persona, era el salvador, El-niño-que-vivio-para-vencer. No quería tener una vida tranquila y "hogareña", tampoco quería estar atado a una mujer toda su vida si lo que en verdad deseaba era un buen par de piernas masculinas y un trasero de campeonato, aunque si quería tener hijos deseaba poder disfrutar de su juventud antes de tomar tales responsabilidades y sobre todo, NO quería que todos decidieran su vida por el.

Pero aunque todo era tan claro en su mente no podría arriesgarse a perder a sus amigos y a lo más cercano a una familia que nunca tuvo, estaba contra la espada y la pared. Así que ahí seguía, en sus clases de encantamientos, necesaria para ser Auror, y escuchando a Ron hablar algo sobre... la verdad no estaba escuchando, al menos no hasta ahora.

-... Esa chica no para de gritar aun que Malfoy enloqueció y que no puede seguir en Hogwarts porque perdió todo juicio, pero quien no lo diría pobre chica y ...

-Señor Weasley le pido que se concentre en la clase. Como decía quiero que practiquen el hechizo, aunque no será muy útil en el día a día muestra una parte importante de cada uno y por eso ayuda en momentos de angustia y tristeza -bajo el tono y todos entendieron tácitamente el porque- así que eso es todo por hoy, para la próxima clase quiero que todos tengan el hechizo aprendido.

Sillas siendo arrastradas y conversaciones sobre planes para que hacer en la siguiente hora libre llenaron el salón, y como ellos no eran la excepción.

-¿Harry quieres acompañarnos al lago? Dean quiere mostrarnos un nuevo hechizo que aprendió en sus vacaciones.

-La verdad pensaba en ... -una risa estridente freno su respuesta. No por su tono, era común en ello colegio, pero si por su fuente, nada mas y nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

-... claro, lo único que ese profesor no sabe es que alguien aquí ya tiene su canción predestinada - el tono burlón y la gama de expresiones que corrieron por su rostro hicieron de evento algo aun más extraño, aunque al parecer era de lo más normal para los Slytherin que lo miraban de manera normal mientras todos los Leones tenían los ojos desorbitados y la mandíbula por el suelo. Y eso no izo más que llamar la atención de Harry, aparte de su culto perfecto claro.

-Oh y estoy más que seguro que se cual es esa canción ...- Blaise Zabin, el y Malfoy, junto a sus familias, escaparon antes de que la guerra explotará y regresaron a Hogwarts libres y no sólo de Azkaban, tenían un cambio definitivo, ahora eran tan indiferente ante al que dirán ... y con el, eso último lo enfureció.

-¿Por qué tan seguro ... Ken? -pregunto Malfoy como si de una obra de teatro se tratase y con un obvió tono coqueto.

\- Hi Barbie. Do you wanna go for a ride? - le respondió sin dudar el morocho

( ¡Hola barbie! ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo?)

-Sure Ken!- le respondió Malfoy sin dudar y con un tono agudo, además de una probé imitación del verdadero tono coqueto- I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic! -canto con ese falso tono y todos perdieron la cabeza, aunque las serpientes tes de la risa frente a algo que al parecer les era mas que común.

(¡Seguro, ken!

Soy una chica barbie en el mundo barbie

vivo en plástico, es fantástico)

\- you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation - Malfoy decidió no parar y por primera vez lo vio como algo más que un niño caprichoso, hasta como un ejemplo de su liberación. Le dio eso y el inicio de una erección, pero como no sí usa palabras tan sugerentes y hace tales movimientos cadencioso.

( Puedes cepillar mi cabello

desvísteme donde quieras

imaginación, la vida es tu creación.)

-Come on Barbie, let's go party! - Blaise y su tono sugerente sólo necesito hacer una seña y pasar por la puerta y todos los Slytherin lo seguían con rostros sonriente y arrastrando al platino con ellos, además de los Gryffindor curiosos.

( Vamos barbie, ¡Vamos a la fiesta!)

\- Im a blonde single girl in the fantasy world Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky... -el ritmo cambio de forma brusca más de una vez mostrando que escogía que frases decir ... ahora si estaba más que seguro.

( Soy una rubia soltera en un mundo de fantasía

vísteme, tomate tu tiempo, soy tu muñeca

bésame aquí, tócame allí

hanky-punky)

Iba a hacer lo que quisiera con su vida y lo primero en la lista era hacer suyo esa coqueta muñeca que le sonreía coqueta justo después de guiñar un ojo en su dirección, o Draco Malfoy no sabia lo que le esperaba.

-You can touch, you can play

you can say im always yours.

(Puedes tocar, puedes jugar

puedes decir que soy siempre tuya)


End file.
